


My Brother, Accused Sycophant

by CatMeisterCoal



Series: Michael's Relationship Misadventures [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christopher Pike is such a Dad, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, relationship drama, sibling awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMeisterCoal/pseuds/CatMeisterCoal
Summary: Ash Tyler and Spock discover Michael's budding relationship with Saru and it causes a few needed conversations.





	My Brother, Accused Sycophant

Here they are again, at opposite ends of a table like the opposite ends of the world, their little world. Spock is hard, cold, and unresponsive, at least, he isn’t responsive to any satisfactory degree but it is so unlike the nature of the Vulcan. When he tries his hardest to be Vulcan is when he is his most human for his calculations must factor in the anger, sadness, and confusion that are so rampant within him, so totally human. Vulcans don’t have to make those minute calculations, they don’t have to steady their breathing or level their stare, not like Spock has to to make himself look like the Vulcan he was trained to be. This effort he puts towards this persona is what makes what is between them now hurt all the more. He is intent on keeping her at arms length, intent upon keeping her out, intent upon keeping himself from his humanity when speaking with her so that he remains far away, a place she cannot reach. Michael leans heavily on the table, gaze intent upon her wayward brother and she sighs for the umpteenth time within the meager twenty minutes they’ve been there, sizing each other up.

“Do you intend on continuing with this attempt at deconstructing my current mental state,” Spock says as leans back in his chair, unphased by his sister’s discontent, “or do you wish to break for the time being and continue at a later time? I am sure that Captain Pike must be in need of your assistance on the bridge.”

“I am sure I don’t know what you mean,” Michael retaliates.

“My distance bothers you,” Spock says, matter-of-fact as ever, “it is quite clear from your behavior that you have found my response to your attempts at rekindling the bond we almost had is causing you distress.”

“‘Almost’?”

“Instead of understanding my need for space in order to focus on the issue at hand you have taken it as a challenge,” Spock rises out of his seat and begins to head to the door, “Let me know when you wish to continue you analysis.”

Michael steps in front of him, refusing to let this be so easily, “Running from the problem isn’t going to solve anything, Spock.”

“Precisely,” Spock nods, “That is why I am returning to the lab to continue analyzing the data we have on the Red Angel.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Michael puts hand to her temple, her frustration settling into a dull ache.

“I know what you are trying to accomplish, Michael,” Spock places his hands behind his back in rest, “Allow me to leave to permit you the space to reevaluate your approach and I will listen when you are ready but I cannot guarantee any single outcome. I believe I have also given you something to contemplate.”

“You mean how I take on issues that are not my own or are out of my power,” Michael monotones.

“I appreciate that you were listening so intently,” Spock half nods, “Now, will you let me pass?”

“Whatever point of contention you have found in my behavior has no relevance in how you are acting,” Michael stresses, looking for something, anything in the gaze of her brother, “You are not yourself Spock.”

“‘God hath given you one face, and you make yourself another.’” Spock says simply.

Michael gapes at him, outrage rising up within her, “Don’t quote Shakespeare at me when I am attempting to address you in a serious manner.”

“If you were taking me seriously you would have already conceded to my observation and taken it upon yourself to take time for self reflection,” Spock cocks his head to the side, “Seeing as how your behaviour is to the contrary you may very well be listening to me but you refuse to acknowledge what I say.”

“I would not be forced to overlook your interpretation of our situation if you were not so intent on avoiding my attempts to reconcile what has happened,” Michael barely keeps herself from hissing out her words, anger burning anew.

“Do not be ambiguous, Michael,” Spock scolds her which doesn’t help her calm down, “If you mean the issue of my connection to the Red Angel then say so. If it is not that but rather the schism that has formed between us then be clearer with your intent but understand that there is very little to be done in that regard.”

“‘Madness in great ones must not unwatched go.’”  
“So now you are regressing to petty insults. I do believe this conversation is over,” Spock says firmer than before and relaxes his posture.

Michael steps aside, letting him pass and leave their borrowed meeting room. She takes a moment to calm herself down, breathing in and out slowly then, once she’s steadies herself, goes about her duties and puts her latest argument with her brother on hold, letting herself get lost in her work.

The first person to notice something off about her as usual is, of course, Tilly. She needn’t work that hard to puzzle her out anyway as Michael was minutely aware of how much she had been broadcasting her negative emotions but, all the same, it’s a relief to have someone notice. They’re sitting down for lunch when Tilly finally notices or, rather, finally lets Michael know she’s noticed. Ever polite, ever considerate, she doesn’t bring it up right away, no, she’s not the direct type, blunt maybe, but never direct. It starts with a tap of her fork and the beginning of an unspoken sentence that she silences before it can even begin to be heard. Then it’s the rearrangement of the salad on her plate that she tosses haphazardly accented with a lip bite, nerves lining her movements as she figures out how to approach Michael. It makes Michael smile and eases some of the tension she’s built, to see her friend take the time to be so considerate and concerned for her feelings but she knows she has to break Tilly out of her funk before she can dither to much.

“Yes, Tilly,” Michael asks making Tilly straighten, “What is it?”

“Are…” Tilly begins then leans forward and stage whispers, “Are you and Spock okay? I mean I know you’re not okay but I mean are you two, you know, gonna be able to work this out? I’m not much of an expert on siblings but you know you can talk to me. I’ll help however I can.”

“I don’t know, Tilly,” Michael looks down and turns her mug slowly, “I don’t know if we’ve ever really been okay.”

“Oh…,” Tilly’s mouth drops with the syllable, letting it roll out, “Well, I don’t know.”

Michael looks up at her, worry etched on her face.

“You two are talking,” Tilly offers, sitting back up again, “That’s definitely something. If he wasn’t talking to you then that would be really bad but he is talking to you so you two can work this out… eventually. It’ll be okay.”  
“I really don’t know about that,” Michael says quietly, filled with the dread that sits heavily in her heart, “That’s not really something that happens in Vulcan culture. To not address a problem, to pointedly and determinedly avoid it; it’s illogical.”

“It’s a human thing.”

“It’s a human thing,” Michaels repeats with a sure nod.

“Well, he’s half human,” Tilly shrugs, “Maybe… he’s meeting you halfway?”

Michael plays with her mug a little then says, “Perhaps.”

Later, she finds herself laying in her bed and in spite of her pride, begins to consider her brother’s words. She has known herself to be strong willed and determined to fix the problems that lie in front of her while accepting that not everything can be controlled. There are always factors that are evasive in any given situation. She is well versed in this regard from her years in Starfleet and while she wouldn’t claim mastery in this skill she believes she is apt which only makes Spock’s observation more distressing. It feels like a rejection. He’s rejecting her skills, her knowledge, her comprehension, but, most of all, he’s rejecting her. She knows that it is well deserved but how can she just let this go? Does he truly not want anything to do with her? It is selfish and borderline cruel to expect reconciliation from her brother but surely there is something she can do to ease the suffering she has inflicted. With this thought she becomes restless and begins pacing her room until she can’t take any more of that and leaves her room without a destination in mind.

Michael speeds down the hall until she reaches the lift and enters it and hits a button on instinct alone and waits to be taken away as though it would take her away from her very thoughts. Meer moments pass and the lift pauses at another level to open its doors, granting entry to whoever had called it there. It turns out to be Ash and something stutters in her throat, a mix of unease and conflicting emotions. He walks in silently, granting her a nod in greeting then stands at attention stiffly next to her, purposefully avoiding the tension between them. While she would normally be grateful for his careful professionalism, she can only find it in herself to be further irritated by his presence. While she knows there is no good reason for such a reaction she can’t help herself and turns to him, words stinging her tongue but Ash beats her to it.

“I hear you’re not getting along well with your brother,” Ash says in his usual, kind way that makes her anger fade somewhat, “It must be difficult. You finally get to talk to him but all he wants to do is focus on the Red Angel.”

“It is difficult,” Michael sighs, “It’s too difficult.”

“He must still be reconciling himself, even after all this time,” Ash offers not looking at her but the panel.

Michael turns and looks at him, curiosity taking over frustration, “What do you mean?”

“I’m speaking from limited experience but from what I do know,” Ash turns to fully look at her, “Your differences don’t just go away, they don’t fade. Sometimes things exacerbate circumstances and you can’t help but feel different. Along with everything else, fearing insanity and the Red Angel, he must feel rather alone right now. He probably feels like while he has a job to do he doesn’t belong.”

“But he does belong,” Michael insists, shaking her head defiantly, “He belongs with Starfleet.”

“He does,” Ash assures her firmly, “but Starfleet is hunting him, hunting us. And besides that…”

“‘And besides that’?”

“Is that the only place he’s ever really belonged?”

“I-,” Michael begins but before she can finish her thought the doors swish open.

“Well,” Ash shakes out his shoulders before continuing, “this is me.”

He steps out of the lift then turns around to face Michael.

“Where are you headed by the way? Maybe we can catch up later,” he says quickly.

“Uh,” she looks at the panel then realizes her destination and looks back up, “Saru’s.”  
“Saru’s?” he lets out, confused, but before he can say anything further the doors close and Michael is off again.

She dithers for a moment in front of the door before she finally presses the panel, notifying Saru of her presence and is immediately given entry. When she walks in she finds Saru tending to his plants while contentedly humming to himself and she just sits down and watches for a moment. He moves carefully and smoothly about his plants as he gives each the care they need. It’s nice to just watch him like this in quiet, without having any demand on her to fill the space between as they can just be in the space, in the moment. Eventually he sets down his new knife as now his sister’s knife has been returned to her, a sort of silent promise that he too would return to her but for now he has been able to return that which has given him comfort all this time. What’s important is that, now, he can return to her whenever he wants and they don’t have to worry anyone threatening the peace they have now created. A brief flash of jealousy courses through Michael that’s quickly stamped out by memories of the contagious joy Saru shares whenever he talks about his sister. She really is a wonderful person, and terribly patient with her brother and her people.

He walks over and sits down next to Michael and stretches out his arm towards her and she accepts his invitation, snuggling up close to him with her head on his chest. They stay like that for a little while and just enjoy being near one another. Saru rubs small, soothing circles on her back making her hum contentedly and she breaths him in, he smells clean, somewhat floral, and not unlike the ocean. Everything about him is just calm and soothing which is exactly what she needed, he’s exactly what she needs.

“You’re upset,” Saru states not leaving any room for doubt or question.

“I am,” she replies, bringing herself closer to him by hugging him to her.

“I’m assuming it is about Lieutenant Spock,” he says then sighs when she nods against his chest, “You will be alright.”

Michael pulls away just enough to look at him face to face, “How can you be so sure?”

“From what I have seen from his records he is an incredibly thorough, methodical, and above all stubborn individual,” he smiles at her, “Very much like someone I happen to know.”

She breathes out a light laugh, “I am rather stubborn, I admit but why does that make you think we’ll be alright?”

“He doesn’t seem to like to let problems go unsolved in very much the same way you are disinclined to do,” Saru explains and runs a hand down her cheek, “I don’t think he wants to let this go anymore than you do.”

“If you’re right,” Michael leans back, “He has given no indication that that is what he wants.”

“Pride,” he says almost wistfully, “A terribly human thing to feel, wouldn’t you agree?”

Michael studies him for a moment, “You think…”

Saru inclines his head towards her, very much affirming what she’s implying.

“You think he’s not communicating what he wants because his pride is getting the better of him?”

“He may not even realize that’s why he’s doing it,” Saru splays out his hands to accent his words, “Which must be very difficult when you’re half Vulcan and are expected by your culture to keep that sort of thing in check.”

She looks down at her hands as she thinks over the possibility but the concept itself feels so alien to her that it reveals itself to be a difficult thing to accept. Spock and overindulgent pride have never been congruous in her mind since all she’s ever known the sweet and humble boy of her childhood. They have grown up, she must remember this along with the fact that not only have they grown up they have grown up with different conditions placed upon them. While they may have been raised by the same parents, the methods and goals of those parents were drastically different in the cases of their children. A small feeling of betrayal cuts into her on the behalf of Spock as well as herself for why should they have been burdened with what could only be considered as experimentation when as siblings they should have been complete and total equals in everything including the methods by which they were raised?

Saru takes her hands in his and looks at her with gentle understanding and she smiles back at him. As if hiding from her thoughts she clings to him again feeling dizzy with her twisting emotions, needing something to ground herself with.  
“I know there are stark differences between our situations but even after leaving with the intention of never returning I was able to repair what was broken between myself and my sister,” Saru says a bit awkwardly but continues when she gives him a nod, “We were able to mend because, ultimately, while what I did was, admittedly, cowardly, I made it back to help her, to help everyone. I might have never meant to return but I did and I never stopped caring about her and she never stopped caring about me. Not everything is completely right yet but it is a lot better and we will get there.”

“You believe because I still love him we can fix this,” she says somewhat dubiously, “I hurt him, Saru. I hurt him in the worst way that I could. I alienated my own brother.”

“So you left him,” he dips his head to the side a bit, “In a more metaphorical sense than literal but you still left him and not only that but you let the distance grow between you.”

“I did,” she whispers, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

“Then you need to begin to bridge the gap.”

“I have been!”

He levels her with a steady gaze, “More slowly than you have been. The distance you’ve created cannot be traversed in a day, Michael.”

“How do I even start then?” she asks, almost begging with all the desperation that’s built up in her heart.

“You need to learn who your brother is now for he is no longer the boy you once knew,” Saru gently runs a hand over her temple, “Perhaps, that is even a part of it. He is trying to prove that he is no longer the little boy that needs to be protected.”

She looks down, her body stills with realization and the truth that his words carry. Michael lets go of a breath and dries her eyes then looks to Saru, the beginnings of a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“Always,” he replies, returning her smile.

With an easy motion, he brings his lips to hers in a soft kiss that further eases the worry in her heart and she practically melts into him. The kiss is warm and comforting as well as far more satisfying now that they’ve had practice. It is all too brief in her opinion however, when Saru finally pulls away.

“We’ll be needed on the bridge soon,” he explains.

“We can spare just a few minutes more.”

He nods, “I suppose-”

The rest of what he was about to say is never heard, silenced by Michael’s lips.

Bridge duty goes without a hitch and Michael even manages to lose herself in her work thus lessening the dull ache that has built up within her. Afterwards, however, she’s called to a meeting by Captain Pike to which Spock, Ash, and Saru would all be in attendance as well. If she didn’t know any better she’d think the universe was trying to play some cruel trick of fate on her. Even so, she’s a Starfleet officer and that demands a certain amount of professionalism and if she can’t control herself in the face of the reasons of all her current drama for the sake of the greater good then she should retire herself from the mission entirely. However. That still doesn’t stop it from being entirely awkward.

The meeting itself, while tense, goes rather smoothly as they are all updated on the latest finds about the Red Angel and the air is lighter than it has been since they may finally have a real lead. With business dealt with the meeting is adjourned and everyone is dismissed. As Michael begins to leave she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Captain Pike looking intently at her. Moments pass as they watch the others leave then when the door swishes closed behind Saru, leaving them completely alone he looks back at Michael with a sigh before gesturing for her to take a seat. She complies, watching him carefully as she takes a seat once again as curiosity begins to burn at the forefront of her mind. Captain Pike sits across from her and doesn’t say anything for a bit while studying his hands, stalling for time to gather his thoughts then, finally, he looks back up to her.

“Is everything alright, Michael?” he says while smoothing his hands over the table, “It didn’t feel… -to put it lightly, good just now during the meeting. I know you and your brother are having some issues and that you and Ash happen to have something of a history but I wouldn’t expect that to… create as much -for lack of a better term- stale air. I know it’s not easy and you are working to patch things up but it’s almost though there’s something… well, new. Is that right?”

Michael takes a deep breath before letting it out, “There might be some… developments in my current relationships but it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

“‘Developments’?” Pike quirks his eyebrow up in amused interest.

“Saru and I…” she presses her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she tries to find the right words, “We are now involved.”

“Involved!” Pike practically laughs the word out, surprise overtaking him as his eyebrows rise all the way up.

“Yes, we have found comfort in each other after the many ordeals we have been through since I was released from incarceration and I believe our bond has a base from our time under Captain Georgiou,” Michael keeps her voice steady even as her face begins to feel warm.

“Saru?” he asks incredulous.

“Yes, Saru, when I thought he was going to die I realized my feelings for him run much deeper than the friendship that was and is between us,” Michael gives an open gesture as she explains herself to her captain, “We support each other and work well to together. We’re a team, Captain.”

Captain Pike leans forward, putting his weight on an elbow and with that hand, he points at Michael as he asks, “Saru?”

“Yes, Captain,” she enunciates a bit harshly, beginning to tire of her captain’s display of confused interest, “Saru and I are together. Romantically.”

Captain Pike just begins shake his head, a doofy smile plastered on his face, “Oh, Michael. You’ve really gotten yourself into a pickle, haven’t you?”

“I don’t think I understand,” she squints at him, worried about having missed something crucial.  
“Oh, it’s just that you’ve put yourself in a position that’s just a bit above your head,” he leans back, shaking his head some more, “Spock must have noticed, he had to.”

“Notice what?” she asks, exasperated and desperate for the answer.

“It’s very, uh, difficult -the situation you’re in,” he lets out a long breath, “Hoo-boy, this one is a doozy.”

“Please, Captain,” Michael implores, distress rising in her chest.

“Right, yes,” he shakes himself out of his moment, “What you’ve done, Michael, is you’ve created the perfect storm -completely by accident.”

“And what does that mean?”

“What it means is you’ve gotten yourself into a difficult situation where the resolution to the problems percolating around you all have solutions that relate to or are you. Which is a very tricky situation unto itself.”

“And how do I…” Michael shrugs, “weather the storm?”

“Break it down,” Captain Pike explains and smooths his hands out on the table, “Take it apart and put it into what you can handle right now and quickly, what you can’t handle right now but has a solution later, what you can begin handling right now but is going to take some time, and what can be dealt with later. Once you’ve figured that out the storm seems less daunting, more manageable.”

Michael sighs and looks up as if searching for an answer then asks, “What issues do you see that I… I don’t think I’m seeing everything you’re seeing.”

“Well… beyond what you already know for certain,” Pike inclines his head and she nods, “Ash seemed a bit off around Saru and kept looking between the two of you. Does he know?”

“Not for certain, no,” Michael admits and rubs at an eyebrow as though it would relieve her stress.

“Maybe he’d like to know?” Pike offers, a bit hesitant.  
“He and I are done,” she scoffs incredulously, “It’s not as though I have to let him know when I’ve moved on.”

“No, you don’t,” Captain Pike agrees with firm resolution, “but he clearly still wants to be your friend and if you’d like that as well then you should feel like you can open up to him if that’s not the case… What I’m getting at is that if he feels like you two are still friends and you haven’t told him about this then he could perceive that as you attempting to cut him off.”

“But I’m not,” she insists firmly as she practically jumps to attention, “I- I haven’t even told Tilly. I hadn’t been ready for…”

“That’s clear to me,” Captain Pike soothes, resting a hand on hers to gently bring her back down, “but he doesn’t know that. I’ll I’m saying is: you should probably talk to him, see what he’s thinking.”

“That…” she nods, “That I can manage.”

“And then go from there.”

“Right,” she looks at the table, hands woven together.

Captain Pike watches her, waiting for her to say something and patiently waits as the seconds tick by. She continues to sit in silent contemplation, not saying a word.

With a sudden realization Captain Pike takes to action and says, “Well, that’s all I wanted to talk to you about so, unless there’s anything else you’re worried about… you’re free to go.”

“No,” she says softly while standing up, “thank you, sir. This was very helpful.”

“Anytime,” he smiles up at her.

As he watches her go he sighs and shakes his head. He remembers having his own little issues when he was her age.

Never one for dithering, Michael goes immediately to Ash’s quarters and rings in, making her presence known. Ash comes to the door instead of just letting it slide open and they stand there, looking at each other with everything that’s gone unsaid floating between them. Then, Ash stands aside and lets her in. Once inside, she stands at attention to address him more out of nerves than to send a message and he just stands there waiting patiently for her to speak. She tries to let the words out but they become heavy and get stuck in her throat, her earlier confidence escaping her making her open and close her mouth a few times before letting out a frustrated breath. Ash pats the sides of his thighs while looking for something to break the quiet then just decides to sit down and gestures for her to the same. She obliges him but becomes no more talkative than before.

“Did you need something?” Ash tries, tension evident in his interlocked hands.

“I-no, I don’t need anything,” Michael shakes her head fervently, “I just- I want to make sure we’re okay. Are we okay?”

He sits up straight, stretching his back and smooths his hands out on his thighs while taking a deep breath, steadying himself.

“I know things aren’t the best with us,” he starts then clears his throat, “but I hope you still feel like you can share things with me. I get I don’t need to know everything in your life but…”

He pauses and she lets him go over what he wants to say in his mind but when the pause becomes just a touch too long she tries, “‘But’?”

“But if you’re with Saru…” he rubs his hands over his face, “Isn’t that the sort of thing friends talk to each other about?”

“It is,” she agrees, putting her whole heart into those two words, “and -if it’s any consolation- I haven’t told Tilly yet either.”

“You haven’t told Tilly?” he says with no small amount of surprise.

“No, I don’t know how. This is still a bit… new to me.”

“Well, you should,” he urges gently, voice lacking the hurt it contained before, “You just tell her, Michael. She’s gonna be ecstatic.”

That earns him a laugh and some of worry within Michael visibly eases from her.

“Maybe that’s what I’m worried about,” she jokes, the air becoming lighter.

“She can be a bit overly enthusiastic sometimes,” he nods, “but that’s kind of the nice thing about her. We Starfleet types… We can be so serious sometimes. It’s good that she can bring levity wherever she goes.”

“I agree,” Michael smiles sweetly, her mind filled with the sweet memories of her dear friend.

“Thank you, Michael,” Ash catches her attention once more.

“Whatever for?” she asks, confusion weighing down her brow.

“For talking to me,” Ash admits, “I do worry sometimes that you might not feel like you can do that with me anymore. So, thank you.”

“Things still aren’t quite right,” she confesses more to herself than to him, “I don’t think things can ever be the same as they once were, Ash. What I do think- What I know is that I still care about you and I still see you as my friend, my ally. I think we can build something new.”

“I’d like that.”

She stands up and he comes up to meet her in an embrace. Her head rests on his chest and she can hear the steady rhythm of his heart, its sound a comfort. He’s another pillar she can lean on, he’s someone she can rely on and that feeling fills her with a kind of relief she wasn’t expecting. Ash squeezes her tight once then pulls away to give her an amused look.

“So,” he smirks, “Saru, huh?”

“Yes,” she nods meeting his teasing with dry humor, “I don’t know why it’s such a surprise. He’s dependable, loyal, intelligent, heartfelt, and, most of all, he’s tall.”

Ash laughs at that and it’s a wonderful sound.

“Oh? Implying I’m not?” he jabs lightly.

“Hm,” she hums with a wicked gleam to her eyes, “Or implying I just happen to have a type.”

“Maybe,” he concedes.

A harsh beeping comes from a communicator and Ash picks it up to listen to it.

“Understood, I’ll be right there,” he says into the communicator then closes it and shrugs helplessly at Michael.

“Duty calls,” she says, more than understanding of the interruption.

“We should talk more later.”

“Lunch?”

“I could do lunch tomorrow,” he nods.

“Sounds like a plan,” she smiles and with that they part ways.

Since it seems the day just doesn’t want to give her a break she’s called away by Stamets to the lab and he goes over certain issues with the parameters of the searches they had been doing. He speeds away along his thought process and goes over possible methods of correction and what outliers to look out for while going over the various inputs. All the while he seems completely oblivious of the tension that seems to be building between her and Spock show keeps side eyeing her all throughout the rundown as Tilly tries to mind her own business at her station but keeps looking at them every few seconds as she works. Eventually, Stamets stops and they both snap their attention firmly to them.

“Does… that sound good to everybody?” he looks quickly between them, suddenly catching on to the bad vibe.

“That is a sound plan, Stamets. We’ll get to work on it immediately,” Spock inclines his head towards him then turns to return to his station.

Before he can get too far away, Stamets all but pulls him back to face him.

“We don’t need to right now,” Stamets shakes his head emphatically, “We’ve been working the better part of four hours. You should all consider taking a break…”

They look at him as though he just said something completely off beat and he quickly glances over and spots Tilly still working away, pointedly ignoring them.

“Tilly!” he exclaims and points at her, “You too! You could all use a break and… lunch? Maybe?”

She looks between him and the wayward siblings a few times before saying, “Oh! Yeah! I’m starving!”

Then she goes over to Michael and gently takes her hand while gesturing with her head for Spock to follow. As they walk down the hall, silence permeates the space between them with Tilly stuck firmly in the middle, turning her head this way and that at both of the siblings. In the end she winds up just shaking it off and leads them to the mess hall. They all get their food and against all of Michael’s expectations, Spock joins them at their table to just sit and eat quietly. They continue like that, intently eating their meal without giving so much as a piece of small talk. Tilly bites her lip and taps her fork on her tray then opens her mouth as to say something catching Michael’s attention only to shut it again. Spock doesn’t seem to notice her dilemma as he just methodically nibbles at his food, seemingly lost in thought. Michael glances over to him, pursing her lips then returns to eating as though to ignore him more thoroughly making Tilly gape at her in disbelief. Tilly just drops her fork on to her tray, thoroughly done with the both of them and the noise catches both of their attention making them put their filled forks down almost as though it was an afterthought.

“Really?” Tilly asks looking between them, “Is this what it’s going to be like all the time with you two? I mean, I know you two are having your issues but this is getting ridiculous. The very least the two of you can do is ask each other how your day’s been.”

“Tilly-” Michael begins to console but is interrupted by Spock.

“Very well,” Spock says, setting down his own fork and turns to Michael, “How has your day been so far, Michael?”

Michael gapes at him then snaps her head to look at Tilly who raises her eyebrows at her significantly so, Michael turns back to look at Spock.

“It has been a bit stressful, I admit,” Michael replies with stiff politeness, “How about you?”

“Barring our conversation earlier today, it has been mostly uneventful,” Spock says just as stiffly then turns to Tilly, “Is that satisfactory?”

Tilly gapes at him then draws out a long and incredulous, “No!”

“Tilly, please,” Michael tries to soothe the situation.

“No, Michael,” Tilly says sternly, “You need to be able to talk to each other. You should be able to talk about just… stuff! Anything! Just have a normal conversation. You’re dealing with things. That’s fine! But you can also talk about other things than the Red Angel or whatever happened between you.”

They both go quiet at that and look at each other, sharing an uncomfortable and tense look. Spock closes his eyes for a moment then nods.

“Very well,” he begins carefully, looking firmly at Michael, “I admit there is something else I am… curious about.”

“Oh?” Michael indulges him sardonically.

“Today during the meeting I noticed that there was some emotional strain between you and Agent Tyler, is that right?”

“Oh my god,” Tilly groans and covers her face with her hands.

“Yes, but I have soothed the situation,” Michael replies stiffly.

“You two have had relations that have been romantic in nature, yes?” Spock continues to analyze.

“Yes.”

“I see,” he nods as if he the answer to everything was just revealed to him, “His current position under the authority of Section Thirty-One must have put some strain on this. It must be difficult for you to compromise your feelings for Agent Tyler and your stance on Section Thirty-One making your relationship complex.”  
“A very diplomatic way of putting it,” Michael bites out, “but as you may or may not know our relationship is now completely platonic.”

“Ah, I see,” Spock straightens nearly imperceptible, “my condolences. Then what, if I may ask, was the point of contention between you.”

“I don’t see why you would be concerned with the matter but I don’t mind telling you,” Michael leans back heavily in her chair, “He had discovered that I am now romantically involved with a fellow officer, Commander Saru and he was upset by the fact that I had not informed him yet.”

“You’re with Saru?!” Tilly whispers harshly making Michael look at her apologetically.

“An interesting choice on your part,” Spock comments blandly.

“Interesting?” Michael says almost amused.

“Your personalities conflict on a superficial and your given history and past conflict would give the initial impression that the two of you would not initiate a relationship but it would appear the two of you have been able to move past this and find an equilibrium by which you could form a relationship,” Spock explains and Michael finds herself not feeling as annoyed as she thought she would be, “He’s a very capable and intelligent individual making it understandable why you would be inclined to engage him on a more personal level.”

“So you approve,” Michael says with no small amount of surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tilly exclaims and Michael gestures to give her a moment.

“I find that he makes insightful and accurate analyses and is a valuable asset to the Discovery,” Spock states carefully.

“You do approve.”

Spock looks at her for a moment then looks at Tilly and back then stands up with his tray.

“If you’ll excuse me, I feel the need to return to work,” Spock says in farewell and leaves them to sit shock.

After a moment Tilly smacks Michael’s arm lightly to catch her attention.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Michael sighs, “This is still all new to me, Tilly. I didn’t mean to keep it from you. I was just… I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing but sharing those kinds of things isn’t exactly a skill I am adept at.”

“Well, you should know you can tell me anything,” Tilly smiles sweetly and takes Michael’s hand, “Okay?”

“Thank you, Tilly,” Michael squeezes her hand gently.

“So…”

“Tilly…” Michael warns playfully.

“Come on,” Tilly practically bounces in her seat, “You know I’m curious about how it happened.”

“It just… happened, Tilly,” Michael explains, voice turning sweet, almost wistful, “It was just the most natural course of action.”

“Wow, way to make it sound superficial and soldier-y,” Tilly teases.

Michael gives her a look and she begins backtracking but Michael stops her before she can get to far.

“I know, Tilly,” Michael says and stands up with her own tray, “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah!” Tilly waves her off then, as she begins to leave, calls out, “You going to see Saru?”

Michael looks over her shoulder with humor filled smile earning her a thumbs up from Tilly. She shakes her head mirthfully and heads out, exactly where her friend thinks she’s going.  
It’s nice to have someone to go to to just relax in quiet without feeling the need to fill the space with meaningless words to keep them entertained. She can just lose herself in her thoughts while she rests on Saru’s shoulder, listening to his even breathing and heartbeat, taking the time to clear her mind and delve into this peaceful sensation. Saru rubs light circles on her back and hums a song from his homeworld every so often, thinking about this or that. To say the least, it’s perfect.

“Might I ask what’s on your mind, Michael?” Saru asks softly.

“Oh, just that I think you were right,” Michael breathes out.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I think Spock and I are going to be okay.”

“That’s good to hear,” Saru pulls back to look at her, “What was it that convinced you?”

“Earlier we had lunch together,” Michael retells with a bit of a chuckle, “we had lunch together for the first time in a very long time and he asked me about you. He asked me about my romantic issues.”

“That does seem a bit off-color of him,” Saru tilts his head in consideration.

“Yes,” Michael nods, “but it would seem he approves of you.”

“Well, that’s very good to hear,” Saru smiles down at her.

“Yes, it is.”

“He’s concerned about you and wants you to be happy,” Saru puts a hand on her cheek and rubs it, “as all good brothers want their sisters to be.”

“Yeah,” Michael whispers and gives him a soft peck on his cheek.

“So,” Saru picks up a datapad, “would you like to watch something. I’ve been meaning to watch the Vulcan rendition of Hamlet.”

Michael squints at him then looks to the side, mirth gracing her features, “I think something else might be in order.”

“Very well,” Saru says airily and begins to scroll through his library.

Michael huffs a soft laugh and kisses him fully, happy to have this little, perfect oasis.


End file.
